civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Madagascar (Ranavalona I)
Madagascar led by Ranavalona I is a custom civilization made by DMS and TPangolin, with contributions from Neirai, Coiot, DJSHenninger and Regalman. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Imerina' The Merina Kingdom, officially the Kingdom of Imerina, was a pre-colonial state off the coast of Southeast Africa that, by the 19th century, dominated most of what is now Madagascar. It spread outward from Imerina, the Central Highlands region primarily inhabited by the Merina ethnic group with a spiritual capital at Ambohimanga and a political capital at Antananarivo, currently the seat of government for the modern democratic state of Madagascar. The Merina kings and queens who ruled over greater Madagascar in the 19th century were the descendants of a long line of hereditary Merina royalty originating with Andriamanelo, who is traditionally credited with founding Imerina in 1540. Ranavalona I Ranavalona I (born Rabodoandrianampoinimerina; 1778 – August 16, 1861), also known as Ramavo and Ranavalo-Manjaka I, was sovereign of the Kingdom of Madagascar from 1828 to 1861. After positioning herself as queen following the death of her young husband and second cousin, Radama I, Ranavalona pursued a policy of isolationism and self-sufficiency, reducing economic and political ties with European powers, repelling a French attack on the coastal town of Foulpointe, and taking vigorous measures to eradicate the small but growing Malagasy Christian movement initiated under Radama I by members of the London Missionary Society. She made heavy use of the traditional practice of fanompoana (forced labor as tax payment) to complete public works projects and develop a standing army of between 20,000 and 30,000 Merina soldiers, whom she deployed to pacify outlying regions of the island and further expand the realm. The combination of regular warfare, disease, difficult forced labor and harsh measures of justice resulted in a high mortality rate among soldiers and civilians alike during her 33-year reign. Although greatly obstructed by Ranavalona's policies, French and British political interests in Madagascar remained undiminished. Divisions between traditionalist and pro-European factions at the queen's court created opportunities that European intermediaries exploited in an attempt to hasten the succession of Ranavalona's son, Radama II. The young prince disagreed with many of his mother's policies and was amenable to French proposals for the exploitation of the island's resources, as expressed in the Lambert Charter he concluded with a French representative in 1855. These plans were never successful, however, and Radama II was not to take the throne until 1861, when Ranavalona died aged 83. Ranavalona's European contemporaries generally condemned her policies and characterized her as a tyrant at best and insane at worst. The queen's foreign contemporaries strongly condemned her policies and viewed them as the actions of a tyrant or even a madwoman, a characterization that persisted in Western historical literature until the 1970s. Although Ranavalona has traditionally been depicted as a cruel and xenophobic tyrant, in more recent historical analyses she is commonly viewed as an astute politician who effectively protected the political and cultural sovereignty of her nation from European encroachment. In Madagascar today, the Malagasy of the central highlands hold complex and diverse views ranging across this spectrum. Most condemn her reign, in line with negative depictions of Ranavalona in current Malagasy history textbooks; this view is most common among Malagasy Christians. Others admire her effort to preserve Malagasy traditions and independence. The majority, regardless of their feelings toward her domestic policies, consider her a remarkable figure in Malagasy history and commend her strength as a ruler in a period of tension with European powers. 'Dawn of Man' "Sovereign Ranavalona I, first Queen of the Kingdom of Madagascar! You rule with an unwavering hand in a time of crisis! Foreign powers overshadowed your people, the Malagasy, with tales of their great faith that hid avaricious intent. As Queen of Madagascar, you threw off the deceitful influence of these grasping nations and recommitted your people to their own path, securing the Malagasy identity for all time. You revitalized your people's traditional beliefs and stymied both the British, with their so-called treaties that sought to control your people, and fought off the French armies who looked to take the riches of great Madagascar for themselves. Now, O Queen, is the hour of your awakening! Throw aside the schemes of other nations, crush their wishes beneath our feet, and build, on the backs of our enemies, a civilization that will stand the test of time!" Introduction: "You must have travelled far to reach my nation, the proud Merina Kingdom! I am Queen Ranavalona and we do not smile upon strangers unless there's a good reason not to. So, is there?!" Defeat: "So you've finally got the courage to come face me personally?! Here on my deathbed, seriously? You, a coward to the end!" Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List *''DMS'': Design, Code, Civ Icon, Text *''TPangolin'': Design, Art *''Regalman'': Map *''Neirai'': Design, DoM Text *''Coiot'': Civ Icon *''EnigmaConundrum'': Design *''DJSHenninger'': UI Model & Icon Category:DMS Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:East Indies Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Female leaders